broken_windows_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcia Shyneet (FG)
Biography Marcia is an alchemist who earned a bachelor's degree in potions. She's pretty book-smart to the point where she jumped a few grades higher than her classmates. However, her social skills are terrible. Thus, she barely had any friends until she got trapped in the Room. She met many people from all over and somehow befriended them. Perhaps her lack of social skills was due to a lack of confidence. When she fused with the Lilithmon statue, she formed a split personality (Lili). Lili escaped from her mind and wreaked havoc until Caulifla put a stop to it. Since that incident, Lili and Marcia have been vitriolic best buddies. Friends * Archer (Emiya): 'Even though Marcia was an idealist, Marcia looked up to Archer and often wished he softened up. * 'Homura Akemi: Marcia wishes she could be more optimistic at times. Also, Homura needs to be less critical of other people. Despite these things, Marcia remains supportive of her. * Gohan Son: For Marcia, Gohan is one of her best buddies. She'll do anything to protect him and vice-versa. She freaked out when he got absorbed by Majin Buu. * Vegeta: Marcia thinks he's a colossal jackass. When he badmouthed Goku, Marcia made a deal with him. If he can't teach her his 3 signature techniques, he'd have to apologize to her. He succeeded, but Marcia formed a bond with him in the process. * [[Michael Tapferin|'Michael Tapferin']]:''' Marcia feels he gets too overzealous when it comes to protecting the people of The Room. However, Micheal does a good enough job in her opinion. * '''Audrey: They bonded over the fact that they're socially awkward at times. * Koata Rider: Marcia likes him because he's a huge nerd. When she finds out that Koata's a superhero, Marcia realizes that they have something in common since they both can turn into heroes. * Allen: She thinks that he's a foul-mouthed jerk, but appreciates that he has a soft spot for his girlfriend Mia, and Kora the sentient galaxy. * Link (both versions): Marcia wishes both Links could be more open about their feelings. Still, Link (pre-calamity helped Marcia out when she got cursed by Majora. * Louis: By Marcia's standards, Louis is a nice guy. However, he should tone down the vitriol towards carnivores. He still is a good role-model for Three. * [[Caulifla|'Caulifla']]: Thanks her for putting Lilithmon in her place and making her see the light. Marcia thinks she's a thug, but sees that she's kind-hearted. * [[Aichi Sendou|'Aichi Sendou']]: They get along because of their similar temperaments. * Caulifla and Kale Enemies * Frieza * Cell * Super Buu * [[Lili|'Lili']]: Despite being on friendly terms with Lili, she still couldn't forgive the things Lili has done on the outside world. The worst thing Lili has done in Marcia's mind was to corrupt Kale and force her into her Berserker state 100%. * Lancer (Cu Chulainn): Burnt down the mall, causing countless amounts of people to be out of a job. Abilities * Transformation: Marcia has the ability to change into the following Digimon: Fairymon, Shutumon, Silphymon, Lilithmon, and Nefertitimon. * Potions: Marcia can brew healing potions using simple ingredients she finds in the woods. * Bachelor's Degree: Marcia has knowledge in chemistry, herbology, and cooking because of her degree. * Martial Arts, Wrestling and Bartitsu * Ki Manipulation Trivia * Originally, Marcia was based on the Slacker Magician card from Yu-Gi-Oh, but this was retconned over time. Her last name "Shyneet" was a remnant of those times. * Her text style is blue with italics. * Versions of Marcia have shown up in Six Degrees of Freedom, We Are Our Avatars and The Day They Became Real. Luckily, the events from those RPs aren't canon to the Marcia in the FG. Gallery Marcia_Harriliard.jpg|Marcia with a forgotten part of history Marcia Doing a Handstand.jpg|Marcia doing a handstand vfxc86k.png|Mixing potions Marcia_and_Kaneki.png|Marcia picking herbs with a friend of hers Fairymon.png|Marcia's Fairymon form Shutumon.png|Marcia's Shutumon form Silphymon.jpg|Marcia's Silphymon form. Tailmon Curse.png|Shutumon getting cursed into Tailmon File:Voice_shenanigans_1 Category:FG Only Category:Digimon Category:Female characters Category:Non-Human characters Category:Living characters